The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including conductive patterns that are electrically connected to contact patterns that are three-dimensionally disposed between pattern structures, and a methods of fabricating the same.
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, the design rule for components of a semiconductor device may decrease, and a device height may also increase. In a highly integrated semiconductor device, it may be complicated and/or difficult to form conductive patterns that are to be electrically connected to contact patterns disposed between pattern structures.